Panoramic videos, including 360° videos also known as immersive or spherical videos, play a critical role in users' Virtual Reality experiences. Users can consume panoramic videos on mobile devices combined with affordable head-mounted displays.
In a segment-based video streaming scheme, segments of the presentation overlapping with a user's predicted Field of View (FoV) are delivered to the user device. Multiple video segments need to be decoded simultaneously in order to re-construct the corresponding FoV. For mobile devices having a limited number of video decoders, processing segments of panoramic videos can lead to unacceptable stall time and high energy consumption, which affects the quality of user experience.